


I'm your rock (and you're my star)

by softseoksoons



Series: Rock and Roll [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, manager! doyoung, rockstar! yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseoksoons/pseuds/softseoksoons
Summary: Doyoung kissed back, the feeling as natural to him as breathing. Another smile formed on his lips as Yuta pulled back. “I love you too, but you kind of just said that in front of 40,000 people, hyung,” He replied.Yuta only rolled his eyes and laughed, intertwining their fingers and showing the crowd their joined hands.“Everyone, I want you to meet my boyfriend.”The news outlets would have a field day.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Rock and Roll [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011186
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	I'm your rock (and you're my star)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I am back with a sequel to "Rock n' Roll"
> 
> this is just a little self indulgent fic because I love doyu and I love domestic fluff, so I hope you like it!
> 
> I also hope you like my little reference to Angel, because it is literally doyu's song!
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. I want to say one more thing before we move on to the last song.”

It was the last show of Yuta’s second tour. Unlike the first one, this one was on a much grander scale, with bigger venues and even stops outside of the country. He broke several records, selling out these huge venues in no time and also being the youngest artist to do so. It was truly groundbreaking, only 3 years into his career.

It wasn’t a secret to anyone that Yuta was Korea’s favorite rockstar, and for good reason.

Yuta’s breath came out in pants as he looked at the crowd before him. His last stop was in Seoul, where he originally started his tour.

He never thought he would make it here. His first tour was already a huge success, but topping that only 1 year later? It was a dream come true. 

And It would have never happened without his best friend.

“I never dreamed I would be able to stand on this stage and perform for a crowd like this. Not even 4 years ago I was thinking about giving up on music entirely. But there was one person who never gave up on me, who never stopped believing in my talents.” Yuta smiled softly, thinking back to their time in college.

He looked off to his right, and there Doyoung was, standing right out of view of everyone else, looking at Yuta with so much adoration and pride it hit Yuta square in the chest.

Saying Doyoung was proud was an understatement. To see how far Yuta has come, how far _they_ have come, made Doyoung’s heart well up and feel as though it would burst any moment.

Seeing Yuta glisten under the bright lights of the stage, looking directly at _him_ , made him feel like the most special man on the planet.

Before he knew it, Yuta was quickly walking over to him with a mischievous smile.

Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when Yuta completely walked off stage and out of sight. “Yuta what the hell are you doing?” Doyoung frantically whispered, glancing behind Yuta to the crowd making noise.

But Yuta didn’t say anything, only flashed Doyoung a knowing smile and grabbed his wrist, dragging them both back onto the stage.

Doyoung tried to pull out of Yuta’s grip, confused as to what the older was doing, but he was already in the sight of thousands of people and stopped resisting. 

He let himself be pulled to the center of the stage, the bright smile on Yuta’s face not dissipating, even when he turned back to address the crowd once more.

“Sorry about that!” Yuta giggled into the mic. “As I was saying. This one person saw through my bullshit whenever I said I wanted to quit. He understood that deep down, I would never want to quit on music, but wanted to quit because it was too hard. He never let me get inside my head, and look where we are now. We sold out these big venues.” 

Doyoung couldn’t help but hang his head and blush, unable to fight the smile that made its way onto his lips. He thought back to their years in college, all the effort they put in to try and get Yuta’s name out there.

“What I mean to say is,” Yuta continued, “I wouldn’t be standing up here if it wasn’t for this man here. Kim Doyoung, you are not only my manager, but my best friend, and my rock.” He turned and looked into Doyoung’s eyes. 

And for the next few seconds, Doyoung forgot where they were. They weren’t standing in front of a huge crowd yelling Yuta’s name. They were just Doyoung and Yuta, in their own little world. The sounds of the fans faded as Yuta took a step closer to Doyoung.

“I love you,” He whispered, unbeknownst that his microphone was still close to his mouth.

The cheers of the crowd became deafening as Yuta leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Doyoung’s lips.

Doyoung kissed back, the feeling as natural to him as breathing. Another smile formed on his lips as Yuta pulled back. “I love you too, but you kind of just said that in front of 40,000 people, hyung,” He replied.

Yuta only rolled his eyes and laughed, intertwining their fingers and showing the crowd their joined hands.

“Everyone, I want you to meet my boyfriend.”

The news outlets would have a field day.

  
  


***

  
  


Yuta’s keys jingled as he opened the door to his apartment, stepping in with a sigh. He had to stay later at the company to get a firm talking to from about every single one of his superiors over his behavior at the concert last night.

He knew he shouldn’t have done what he did, but if he had the chance he would still do it all over again. Doyoung was his boyfriend, and he wanted to show him off to the world, no matter the criticism and hate that will get sent his way.

“I’m home!” Yuta called into the apartment, bending down to take off his shoes by the entrance before trekking further inside. 

He didn’t get a response right away, which piqued his interest because usually if Doyoung was home before him the younger would read on the couch waiting for Yuta to come home.

Yuta slowly padded his way down the hallway, wondering if Doyoung had fallen asleep when he heard humming from the kitchen.

Peeking his head around the corner, Yuta saw Doyoung moving his way about the kitchen preparing food while singing to himself.

A smile instantly made its way onto Yuta’s face at the sight of Doyoung being carefree and having a good time. He opened his mouth and was about to greet Doyoung when he suddenly realized what song it was Doyoung was singing.

It was one of the songs off Yuta’s debut album. One of the very few slow and melancholic songs out of his whole discography, something very fitting for Doyoung’s voice. Yuta had actually asked Doyoung to feature in the song when it was in the making, but Doyoung refused, saying his voice wasn’t good enough. Bullshit, if anyone asked Yuta.

Yuta was rendered speechless as Doyoung’s breathy and silky voice danced in the air as he sang.

_“I saw an angel_

_When I first saw you,_

_You shined like an angel from heaven_

_I got curious, who do you resemble to be that beautiful?”_

He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh as he listened to Doyoung sing.

It was funny how Doyoung was singing the song Yuta wrote for him, without even realizing who the lyrics were written for.

Quietly, as to not disturb Doyoung, Yuta stepped into the kitchen. Doyoung was standing in front of a pan on the stove, sauteeing some garlic.

Yuta came up behind him and slowly wrapped his arms loosely around Doyoung’s waist, hooking his chin over the back of Doyoung’s shoulder.

Doyoung immediately flinched at the sudden contact, letting out a small yelp, but he calmed down and instantly relaxed in Yuta’s hold when he saw Yuta’s long blonde hair out of the corner of his eye.

“God, don’t scare me like that,” Doyoung whined, but there was no malice in his voice as he went back to his cooking as if nothing had changed.

“I didn’t know you listened to my songs,” Yuta casually commented, watching absentmindedly as Doyoung worked, his chin still resting on the younger’s shoulder.

Doyoung let out a low chuckle. “You heard me singing?”

Yuta hummed in affirmation, giving Doyoung’s waist a little squeeze. “You already know I love it when you sing. Don’t ever stop.”

Doyoung only gave him a small nod, but Yuta knew there was a blush on Doyoung’s face. After deciding not to pursue his own singing, Yuta noticed the other lost his confidence in his voice. It pained Yuta because he knew how much Doyoung loved to sing, and he wanted to make sure the younger knew just how amazing his voice was.

It was partly why Yuta forced Doyoung to sing all of his demos, so he could still experience singing in a recording booth and hearing his voice on a track.

“Want to hear something funny?” Yuta whispered.

“What?” Doyoung asked, turning off the heat under the pan once he finished his task. However, he didn’t make any effort to move out of Yuta’s grasp, staying put and letting Yuta rub lazy circles into the skin of his abdomen right below his shirt.

“ _Angel_ was written about you,” Yuta said softly.

Doyoung turned his neck to look at Yuta. “What?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Yuta laughed lightly and gave Doyoung’s waist another squeeze to calm the younger down. “Don’t look so surprised Dons. When I told you I’ve liked you since college I wasn’t kidding.”

“I know but,” Doyoung mumbled, unable to form another response.

Yuta shifted his head so he could whisper directly into Doyoung’s ear. “It’s because you’re my angel.” 

He pressed a featherlight kiss to the shell of Doyoung’s ear, but even that was more than enough to make Doyoung squirm in Yuta’s arms.

Yuta couldn’t help but smirk, knowing Doyoung’s ears were one of his weak points.

“Hyung,” Doyoung breathed as Yuta’s hands wandered further up his torso underneath his shirt. “At least after dinner. I worked hard to cook this all for you.”

Unable to resist Doyoung, Yuta let go of Doyoung’s waist completely with a giggle. “Whatever you say, baby,” He replied, flashing a bright smile when Doyoung sent him a glare in return.

The dinner Doyoung cooked for them was nothing short of amazing. Yuta made sure to compliment Doyoung throughout the entire meal if only to see the younger blush and deflect Yuta’s compliments towards the end of the meal.

Now they were back in the kitchen, working together to clean the dishes. Yuta was washing them while Doyoung dried them. A light, calm atmosphere rested above them as they fell into an easy routine, working in sync to clean up.

“Hey, Dons?” Yuta quietly called into the air, breaking the comforting silence.

Doyoung hummed, taking the wet plate Yuta handed him to dry it off.

“Do you remember the first time you agreed to be my manager?”

Doyoung snorted at the memory. “Why are you bringing that up now?” Doyoung asked with a chuckle, taking the last plate from Yuta’s hands.

Yuta shrugged, taking the rubber gloves off his hands and placing them next to the sink. He turned and leaned his back against the edge of the sink, resting his hands on either side of him against the surface.

“I was just thinking about it,” He replied, stealing a glance to his side at Doyoung, whose gaze was still focused on drying the last plate. “It’s the first time I realized I liked you.”

Doyoung’s hand movements faltered slightly and he looked up at Yuta with doe eyes. “Are you serious?”

Yuta nodded.

“Why?” Doyoung groaned, successfully putting the last dry plate back in the cupboard above the stove. “That night was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my _life_.”

Yuta leaned and raised himself on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Doyoung’s cheek. “I thought it was cute. That night changed my life forever.”

Doyoung looked down at Yuta with a pout, but he couldn’t help but blush at the blatant and unwavering fondness in Yuta’s eyes as the older looked back up at him.

He couldn’t help but lean down and connect their lips in a languid kiss, sighing at the feeling of Yuta’s mouth as the older responded to the kiss.

Yuta brought a hand up to cup Doyoung’s cheek while the younger turned his body to fully face Yuta’s. They kissed slowly and lazily, breathing each other in with no sense of urgency.

Moving his hands away from Doyoung’s cheek, Yuta instead rested both his arms on top of each of Doyoung’s shoulders. Doyoung’s hands moved down Yuta’s sides until they settled low on Yuta’s hips, pulling the older closer to his own body. 

Yuta’s body instinctively arched against Doyoung’s torso, a high whine escaping his lips. He bent his elbows and brought his hands up to the back of Doyoung’s head, running his fingers through the younger’s hair.

Doyoung leaned away from the kiss only to bring his lips to the junction where Yuta’s jawline met his neck. Doyoung pressed a light kiss to the skin before working his way down Yuta’s necks, his kisses becoming longer and harsher as he went.

Yuta’s breath came out hot and panting as he tipped his head back to allow Doyoung more access.

Doyoung bit at a sensitive part of his neck, and Yuta couldn’t help but let out a low and rough moan, fingers gripping Doyoung’s hair tight.

He didn’t have to see Doyoung’s face to know that the younger was smirking against the skin of his neck. He pulled back from Doyoung’s motion and grabbed Doyoung’s jaw to bring them eye level to each other once again.

“When was the last time we got to do this?” Yuta asked playfully, eyes flickering between Doyoung’s eyes and his lips.

Doyoung hummed thoughtfully, wrapping his hands tighter around Yuta’s waist. He absentmindedly rubbed his nose against Yuta’s, thinking for a moment.

“Probably not since before the tour,” He replied back, pressing a soft kiss to Yuta’s lips.

Yuta hummed against Doyoung’s lips, knowing the other wasn’t really worried about continuing their conversation as much as being as close to Yuta as possible.

They spent a few more moments just breathing in the silence around them, fingers absentmindedly drumming against the other’s skin. Doyoung broke the moment by leaning in once more to attach his lips to Yuta’s.

But Yuta, ever playful, pulled back before Doyoung could deepen the kiss further. Doyoung chased after his lips, but Yuta only giggled and took a few steps out of Doyoung’s reach.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung asked, clearly annoyed at the sudden loss of Yuta’s lips against his. As Yuta continued to back away his confusion arose. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go shower. It’s been a long day,” Yuta replied casually, a smirk coming onto his lips at the sight of Doyoung narrowing his eyes.

“After what you did before dinner you’re seriously going to leave me like this?” Doyoung called as Yuta left the kitchen. Yuta’s cackles rang loud around the apartment, irking Doyoung as his skin was still warm to the touch from their kiss.

Yuta took his sweet time in the shower, wanting to see how far he could push Doyoung’s buttons before the other caved in and just whined to get his way.

In a way, Yuta was trying to let Doyoung relax a little because he knew their playful banter and letting Doyoung nag over little things calmed him down after their long periods spent away from home. It gave him a sense of familiarity and comfort, which is what Yuta was trying to achieve.

Besides, Doyoung was cute when he was whining, and Yuta, being the selfish man he is, wanting to see the younger whine as much as possible.

Of course, he wasn’t a cruel man either and made sure to leave plenty of hot water for Doyoung’s shower, just the way the younger liked it.

He stepped out of the bathroom and into their shared bedroom with a pair of grey sweatpants put haphazardly on and his towel hanging from around his shoulders. He was ruffling his still dripping wet hair with one side of the towel when Doyoung came into the room.

“Are you finally done with your-” Doyoung started once he entered the room, but the words fell out of his mouth when he noticed Yuta was shirtless.

He immediately averted his eyes, heat crawling up the back of his neck and settling in his cheeks.

Now that they were dating, it was totally acceptable for Doyoung to ogle Yuta’s chest and abdomen as much as he liked, but yet every time he found himself in that position it felt like last year in the dressing room all over again.

“Awe Dons,” Yuta cooed, taking a few steps towards Doyoung, “Why are you looking away? Are you embarrassed?”

He bent his shoulders down and peeked his head into Doyoung’s line of vision, smiling cutely. Doyoung only rolled his eyes and huffed.

“I’m not,” Doyoung mumbled.

Yuta giggled and ruffled Doyoung’s hair. “You’re so cute.”

Yuta turned away to grab a shirt from their dresser while Doyoung walked over and took a seat on the edge of their bed.

“Aren’t you going to shower?” Yuta asked, rummaging through the drawer.

“I took one before you came home,” Doyoung replied simply. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again. “I hope you didn’t have to go through too much trouble with Taeyong because of yesterday.”

Yuta finally found the shirt he was looking for, an old fraternity shirt from college with the words “Delta Noob” faded on the front. He threw it over his head and turned to look at Doyoung.

“It was fine, don’t worry. Taeyong just sighed and told me was proud of me, but said I didn’t have to be so bold about it.”

Doyoung shook his head. “He’s not wrong with that.”

Yuta walked over to Doyoung and easily plopped himself in Doyoung’s lap, legs resting on either side of Doyoung’s thighs. He pouted and wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s neck. “Are you saying you regret it?”

“Not at all, hyung,” Doyoung instantly said, hands naturally coming to settle on Yuta’s waist. “I’m just worried about you losing fans over this. The media is already going crazy over it, and it’s only a matter of time before they paint you in a bad light.” He scrunched his eyebrows as he told Yuta all this.

Yuta couldn’t help but smile softly and bring his thumbs up to gently rub away the tension between Doyoung’s eyebrows. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Doyoung’s forehead.

“Whatever happens, I have you and you have me. We don’t need to listen to anything anyone else says, okay?” He whispered, looking into Doyoung’s eyes fondly.

Doyoung stared back up at the man above him, struck again with the thought of _How did I get so lucky?_

He gave Yuta a light nod, a shy smile adorning his lips. 

Yuta smiled widely in return, leaning forward again to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

It quickly escalated from there, however, when Doyoung’s moved down to squeezed Yuta’s thighs. He kneaded the flesh from over Yuta’s sweatpants, making the older gasp lightly.

Yuta’s hands found themselves in Doyoung’s hair once more as he licked at Doyoung’s bottom lip. The younger opened up for him easily, and their tongues connected with fervor.

As he pulled back, he bit Doyoung’s bottom lip ever so slightly, making the younger hiss and pull Yuta closer to him.

“Feeling a little demanding today, are we baby?” Yuta teased, pressing a kiss to the corner of Doyoung’s mouth.

“Can you blame me?” Doyoung replied, voice gruff. 

Yuta giggled. “Not really, but tonight’s not the night. You’ve worked too hard on this tour not to let me spoil you.”

He only got a scoff in return. “Says the one who was actually performing,” Doyoung said, but he didn’t say anything as Yuta coaxed him back until he was lying flat on the bed.

Yuta crawled on his hands and knees until his face was hovering right above Doyoung’s. “You’ve already spoiled me enough by letting me be the one who gets to love you,” He whispered. “I love you, Doyoung.”

Something flickered in Doyoung’s eyes, and Yuta could only describe it as love in its purest form. “I love you too hyung,” Doyoung breathed.

Nothing else was said between them as Yuta dipped his head down to kiss Doyoung, the younger leaning up to meet him halfway.

***

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains of the window adjacent to their bed. Its light hit the tops of Doyoung’s eyelids, making him stir and blink rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright light.

Once he was able to properly see, he looked around the room. It seemed to still be early in the day, the only sound to be heard the rumble of their air conditioner. The usual honking of cars that could be heard outside of their window hadn’t started yet, and Doyoung fell into a state of tranquility as the world stood still around him.

He yawned lightly, finally looking at the sleeping man in his arms, hair fanned out over his shoulder and chest, sticking up at odd angles.

Usually, Yuta was the early riser of the two, but Doyoung knew the exhaustion and jet lag lengthened his sleep.

He instinctively brought a hand up to pat down Yuta’s hair, though his hands did barely anything to tame the mess. 

For a moment, Yuta stirred and mumbled incoherent words, but after a moment he settled back into Doyoung’s side and continued to snooze peacefully.

Doyoung couldn’t help but smile fondly at the older under him. Yuta’s cheek was squished against Doyoung’s shoulder, making his lips protrude cutely.

The sun rose higher in the sky as Doyoung laid there, not wanting to move in order to not disturb Yuta.

The light from the sun coming through the curtains shined on Yuta’s now exposed face. The older squinted his eyelids at first, but as the bright light didn’t move he turned his head and groaned.

“Dons, can you close the curtains?” He mumbled, words slurred from sleep.

Doyoung sighed. He was comfortable in his current position and didn’t really want to stand up, but he was a whipped man. 

Right when he started to shift himself to let go of Yuta and close the curtains, Yuta’s arms wrapped themselves protectively around Doyoung’s waist.

“Where are you going?” Yuta grumbled, eyes furrowed.

Doyoung blinked. “To close the curtains, like you asked?”

Yuta only whined and tightened his arms around Doyoung, burying himself into the junction where Doyoung’s shoulder met his neck.

“Don’t leave me, it’s too cold without you,” Yuta said, voice muffled against Doyoung’s skin.

“So what about the curtains?” Doyoung asked, already settling himself back into the bed.

Yuta picked his head up to send a tired glare to Doyoung. “Obviously close them. I need darkness.”

Doyoung stared blankly at his boyfriend. He slowly made to move out of Yuta’s grasp, but the older whined once more and gripped Doyoung tight, refusing to let him move more than a foot away.

“You’re insufferable,” Doyoung mumbled, glancing behind him at the curtains before looking back down at Yuta.

The older buried his face further into Doyoung’s neck, completely uncaring of his behavior. “Just stretch behind you and close them,” He suggested. He hooked his leg around one of Doyoung’s, further caging the younger, almost making it impossible to move.

“Literally how am I supposed to do that with you clinging to me like a koala?” Doyoung said exasperated, but either way, he turned his shoulder until his upper body was bent towards the window next to the bed.

He extended his arm as best he could, but could only reach the edge of the curtains before Yuta started whining again and tugging him back to cuddle.

Just for a few seconds, Doyoung ignored Yuta’s droning and extended his body as much as he could. He grabbed a solid hold of the curtains and pulled them shut, the sunlight immediately vanishing. The room was now cloaked in light darkness, and Doyoung sighed in relief.

He quickly turned back towards Yuta and readjusted them both so Yuta could comfortably lay against his side again.

“Is that better, hyung?” Doyoung asked softly, hand returning to pat the top of Yuta’s head, petting his hair.

Yuta hummed contently, practically letting out a purr as he relaxed all his muscles.

“Perfect,” he slurred, cheeks relaxing as he dozed off again, arm sprawled over Doyoung’s torso.

Doyoung rolled his eyes and huffed, but smiled and pressed a featherlight kiss to the top of Yuta’s head before settling in to nap for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* switch doyu *cough*
> 
> Anyways! I hope you all liked that ahh!!!
> 
> I'm thinking about making another fic that will be set during their time in college, on the night Yuta first realized he liked Doyoung! If you would want this, please please tell meeee I want to know your opinions and if yall are interested ^^
> 
> on that note, thank you for reading and please come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/doyuberry)


End file.
